It's Raining Again Today
by Kailor Aurelius
Summary: The rain brings two people together.


**Naruto: Hey, this one's about me!**

**Kaien: Yep, yep.**

**Nuriko: Where's the story about me?**

**Kailor: Not in the Naruto section, dumbass.**

**Nuriko: (flips him off)**

"NARUTO!!!" The blonde haired, blue-eyed shinobi flinched horribly.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" That would be Sakura, yelling at him again, for something he probably did but would not admit to when she caught him. Nope, he would never admit it.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Sakura seized his shirt and jerked him up to face her.

"Okay, I did it!! I'm sorry….Wait, what did I do?" Sakura glared at him.

"Where did you put Master's desk?" Naruto smirked. "What makes you think I took it?"

"Cause, you're the only one stupid enough to take her _desk_!"

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"GRAGGGHHHHHHH!" Naruto ran as the seriously P.O.ed kunoichi took chase.

Kakashi watched the two run past and couldn't help but smile. '_Just like the old days…_'

Naruto leapt over the river and into the forest, Sakura close on his heels. "Time to die, Naruto!"

"Not if you can't catch me, pinky!" Sakura jumped a branch and managed to snag a bit of his jacket. Just as she tightened her grip, he spun and landed in a soft nest of leaves, her on top of him in a very compromising position. Naruto smiled as she blushed. He remembered the day he had told her he loved her. It had been raining…

_"It's raining again today,"Naruto sighed. Sakura nodded, placing her medic journal aside and rubbing her eyes. "I'll drown before I get home." She laughed softly. _

"_Want me to walk you home?" She turned and gazed at the fox-eyed shinobi. _

"_You'll get wet. And this is your house, so why would you walk to mine and back?"_

"_It's not right to have to walk home alone. It's never right to be alone."_

_She knew he had experience in that field. "Then it would be nice to have company on the walk home." _

_They left, Naruto holding an umbrella, mostly over her. They walked in silence for a little while. Sakura's hands began to get cold. She hadn't realized how far a walk it was between their houses. She tried to rub her hands together inconspicuously but Naruto noticed. "Cold?"_

"_A little…"_

"_Here." She looked down and saw he was holding out his hand, smiling with that close-eyed look that showed he was being innocent, not trying to hit on her. _

_She took his hand. They walked once again in silence. _

_At her door, she found she was reluctant to release his warm hand. "Sleep tight, Sakura-chan." He held the door open for her and she stepped inside. Just before he closed it however, he leaned across the threshold and lightly brushed his lips over hers. _

_Too stunned to move, Sakura watched him pull away and smile. There was something in his eyes then. Heartbreak._

_He was about to say something that broke his heart to finally say because he knew she wouldn't say it back._

"_I love you, Sakura-chan." As she stood there, dumbstruck, he closed the door and the snap of the lock clicking in place brought her back to life. _

"_Naruto, wait—" She threw the door open, but he was gone…_

"Um…Naruto?" He blinked and smiled up at her. "Yeah?"

"You okay, you spaced out for a moment."

"Just thinking." Sakura nodded, a curious gleam in her eye, but she didn't ask. She made to stand but he grabbed her wrist. "Wait."

She stopped.

"Don't leave me yet…Just…let me hold you for a minute." She stared at his reddened face for a moment, then nodded again.

He pulled her close and held her tight against his side. She played with the zipper on his jacket. "Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember the night I told you…" Sakura glanced up at him. His eyes were adamantly fixed on the branches above their heads.

"The night you told me you loved me?"

He nodded.

"I remember."

"Just making sure." His eyes closed and he pulled her closer. His arms wrapped around her and his breathing became even and slow.

She listened to his heart beat for a few moments then pushed herself up on an elbow.

"Naruto?" One steel blue eye opened and fixed on her.

"Yeah?"

"Um…" A raindrop fell on her nose. They both looked up. Rain came crashing down over them, creating rainbows in the branches.

"I love you, too." Naruto turned back to the emerald eyes that had always captivated him so. His face broke into a smile.

"What brought that on so suddenly?"

"What? You didn't give me warning before you told me. You were just like this rain. I didn't expect it, but I love it anyways."

His eyes creased and he gave her a smile so soft that it made her heart soar to know she had been the one who had put it there.

"I love you, Sakura."

"I love you, too, Naruto. Now stop grinning stupidly and kiss me."

Their lips met as the rain beat down faster. As the water joined the earth, two hearts bonded in much the same way.

"You know, you're still in trouble for taking Master's desk."

"Who are you? What are you talking about? What's a desk?"

"Stop playing stupid!"

"I'm not playing!"

"NARUTO!"

"Everyone here is doing it, doing it. Picking their nose and chewing it, chewing it…"

"Tell me where the damn desk is!"

"They think it's candy but it's [snot."

"That is disgusting! NARUTO!"

**Naruto: I got to kiss Sakura-chan!  
Nuriko: She must not have known who you were. Maybe she was drunk.  
Kaien: Be nice!**

**Kailor: Yeah, Sakura wasn't drunk! She just desperate. OW!**


End file.
